


生日

by Keyan2814



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: BRUCEHAL, Happy birthday!!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: 祝老爷和哈尔生日快乐！！！挨着过生日是什么神仙设定——* 大概是带有老梗的沙雕傻白甜的二人世界我太菜了我居然真的敢写他们【哭* 有车轱辘 我再也不说我会开车了





	生日

**Author's Note:**

> 祝老爷和哈尔生日快乐！！！挨着过生日是什么神仙设定——
> 
> * 大概是带有老梗的沙雕傻白甜的二人世界  
> 我太菜了我居然真的敢写他们【哭  
> * 有车轱辘 我再也不说我会开车了

——

等待总是让人心头焦躁，尽管他从进入这个房间开始到现在也才不过十分钟。  
距离布鲁斯的生日结束还剩不到三个小时，哈尔甚至不确定自己今天是不是真的有机会见到对方。  
见鬼，他可是一结束掉OA的事情就直接赶回来的。在这段长距离短时间的路途上，他飞快在自己脑内思索着还能够给布鲁斯带去什么礼物，然后在他停留在哥谭上空的时候绝望地发现自己的身上并没有多少钱了——他离开得很匆忙，现在回来了也没来得及回家一趟，他身上仅剩的钱还是几个月前他打算去超市却突然被召回OA而留下的。  
于是此时此刻他只能捧着自己就近买的小蛋糕，待在布鲁斯的房间里。  
准确的说，是待在布鲁斯的房间中由他刚刚用灯戒构建出来的礼物盒里。  
其实五分钟前他就准备好这东西了，但是度秒如年的他刚刚又打开了房门伏在门口往走廊看了一会儿，黑漆漆静悄悄，什么动静也没有。  
或许他就不该想要搞个好久不见突然回归的惊喜之类的，而是应该好好准备一番然后帅气地出现在布鲁斯面前，然后看着对方带着基本看不见的笑意的脸，绅士地说出亲爱的抱歉我来晚了一步，但没有错过。  
现在倒也不算太晚，只是他可能来不及换身行头了，当然，他知道他现在这样也很有魅力，刚刚买蛋糕的时候店员还害羞地冲着他笑呢。又或者他可以去看看布鲁斯的衣柜里有没有合身的衣服，毕竟他们的身材其实差不多……  
然后戒指传来的提醒打断了他发散的思绪，它检测到布鲁斯已经回家了。

布鲁斯·韦恩又一次从聚会上消失了。  
他的蝙蝠手机上收到了有一位发着绿光的人入侵他房间的消息。  
几个月前布鲁斯就突然联系不到哈尔了，只是从哈尔离开的着急程度来判断，应该是绿灯军团那边有什么大事需要他立刻赶回去帮忙解决，以至于连语音留言都没有来得及留下来。  
哈尔不在地球早已是常态，哪怕他不出现也没什么大不了的，布鲁斯对此并没有抱什么期待，但不可否认的是他此刻的心情很好。  
他在上楼梯的时候就发现了走廊上隐隐约约的绿光，是从他房间的门缝中透出来的。  
他向他自己的房间走了过去，同时暗地里在心中迅速定下这是一个惊吓的结论，推开了虚掩的房门。  
几乎是不出所料的，在他推开房门后入眼见的就是一个半人高的、泛着绿光的方型礼物盒子。  
他差点都要觉得是阿卡姆的某个谁来他家恶作剧了。  
当然，盒子的主人并没有突然冒出来吓他一次这样幼稚的想法，毕竟也不管用，只是静静地等待着。

从布鲁斯出现在灯戒的检测范围，到他出现在自己的盒子前，也不过才几分钟的时间，哈尔却觉得漫长极了。  
他的惊喜或许都称不上惊喜，但是他还是期待布鲁斯能够在见到他的时候有什么开心一点的表情。  
他所构建的礼物盒是单面半透明的，布鲁斯只能看到它，而他自己可以透过盒子看到布鲁斯。  
对方的脸上并没有什么明显的情绪，冷静得像是没看到自己的礼物盒一样，如果不是他已经往自己这个方向走过来的话。  
哈尔开始思考着接下来的画面，他该如何出现，或是布鲁斯该如何打开它。  
布鲁斯只是伸出手在盒子上轻叩了几下，随即往后退了一步等着自己面前的东西下一步的动作。  
对方敲击盒子的声音从头顶传来，哈尔深呼吸了一口气，灯戒所构建的礼物盒从上方打开，他双手捧着他的小蛋糕在盒子里站起身来。  
“Surprise！”  
于是布鲁斯就看到了自己的恋人眉眼弯弯抱着一个小蛋糕盒站在自己面前，更滑稽的是，他头顶上居然还系着一个绿色的蝴蝶结，明显也是拿灯戒变出来的。  
布鲁斯毫无波澜的脸上终于是露出了一丝笑意，挑起了一边眉毛戏谑地看着哈尔：“这就是你准备的生日惊喜？”  
“我怎么听出来了你的鄙夷。拜托，布鲁斯，我可是把所有注意力都集中到了回来见你上。”  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯回想起自己接收到的视频画面里哈尔径直飞到窗边翻窗进屋的样子，认可了他的说法，抱着手臂等着哈尔继续他的表演。  
“那么……”哈尔眨了眨眼，歪着头把蛋糕递到了布鲁斯面前，“韦恩先生，您是要先拆蛋糕还是先拆您的礼物呢？”  
布鲁斯却是不慌不忙地走上前接过了他手里的蛋糕，径直走向了不远处的桌子，在哈尔即将发出不满之前，将蛋糕端端正正地放好，又回到了他面前。  
除此之外布鲁斯就没有多余的动作了，只是用眼神从头到脚扫描着哈尔。  
对方的一头棕毛被他头顶的蝴蝶结压得稍微有些变形，虽然没有眼罩，但他周身还是被绿灯制服包裹住，在黑暗的房间中成了最亮的光源。  
“所以礼物是一位绿灯侠？”  
“哦不，当然不。”哈尔低头看了看自己的装束，收起了自己的制服，“是我，是独一无二的我！”  
“我一直认为我已经拥有你了。”  
“这么讲好像也没什么错……不过，你就不能勉强配合我一下？”  
哈尔朝着布鲁斯的方向迈开步子，他原本构建出的盒子随着他的动作消失不见。那个亮闪闪像个动物耳朵一样的绿色蝴蝶结在布鲁斯眼前晃晃悠悠，跟它的主人一样招摇，哪怕是布鲁斯一直专注看着哈尔那双带着期待的眼睛，也很难不被它吸引注意力。  
为了不辜负哈尔的期待，布鲁斯拎着蝴蝶结的一角，像真的在拆礼物一样把它拉到散开。完成了使命的它从哈尔头上滑落到他脚边，最后化作绿色的光点四散而去。  
哈尔在余光里跟随着布鲁斯的指尖，在对方尚未收回的时候握住了。  
然后在布鲁斯眼角即将露出危险意味之前，将他的手心按在了自己胸前。  
“我有没有告诉过你，在什么时候我的心跳会加速？”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“是我飞翔在空中的时候，还有……”说话间，一根发着光的绿线从哈尔的戒指上延伸出来，在他们旁边模拟出眼神交汇产生电流的效果，“还有我跟你对视的时候。”  
身旁的光亮让布鲁斯有些嫌弃地想抽回手，但哈尔看似随意的一握却坚定得让他难以拒绝。  
布鲁斯索性贴近了哈尔，靠在了哈尔的耳畔，一边借着对方的棕色脑袋挡住旁边晃眼的绿光，一边以特有的面对恋人的温柔语气开口：“欢迎回家。”  
耳边的温热气息使哈尔本就不太正常的心跳频率又提高了一个等级，他只失神了一瞬，就发现房间里连同他手指上的绿色都消失了。  
“嘿！”哈尔看着重新站好的布鲁斯，对方就像曾经数次做过的那样，不知什么时候取下了他的戒指，并展示给他看。  
“我还以为你之前那句话的意思是今天只做哈尔·乔丹。”  
“你要是哪天不想当黑暗骑士了，倒是可以考虑去街头变魔术。”戒指飞回到了哈尔手中，被他放回自己的夹克口袋里，“我的意思是让我自己来。”  
他转而用双手握住布鲁斯原本放在他胸前的手，嘴唇轻触对方的指节，抬起头向布鲁斯凑了上去。  
“生日快乐，布鲁斯。”

他们的亲吻方式就像他们的相处：哈尔总是忍不住主动招惹布鲁斯，然后很快布鲁斯就会不甘示弱地与他争夺主导权。  
通常情况下哈尔没有那么强硬——相比于布鲁斯——但也绝没有那么容易服软。  
哪怕他一开始的行为是细碎而轻柔的吻，也会在被布鲁斯占有性地扣住后脑后，做出相应的更为深入的反击。  
如果不是人类的氧气有极限，代表着身体素质极限和意志力极限的两个人或许能够将这个吻持续更长时间。

“我从这个吻里感觉到了你有多期待见到我。”  
仅仅只从语气就足以判断出对方脸上挂着的是何等骄傲神情，布鲁斯甚至能够在自己的脑海里为哈尔具象出他身后翘起的尾巴。  
“比起期待，还是见到你这一项比较实际一点。”  
“你像是在抱怨。”  
布鲁斯懒于反驳他，将自己的重量压在对方肩头，贪恋着这种短暂的平静。  
说老实话，作为蝙蝠侠的他希望身边的人都能平安地待在他的身侧，接受他完全的庇护。  
显而易见的是作为绿灯侠的哈尔也是这么想的。  
但起码在这段短暂的时间里，他们可以只是哈尔·乔丹的恋人和布鲁斯·韦恩的恋人。

他们可以享受当下。

哈尔当然更喜欢居高临下的感觉，布鲁斯高高挑起的光洁下巴更是难能一见的景色——毕竟它总是被该死的蝙蝠制服包裹住。  
哈尔不加掩饰地贪图着布鲁斯身上的气息，像是对自己许久未能见到对方的一种补偿。  
相较而言，布鲁斯的战略目的要更为直接。  
他修长的手指摩挲哈尔挺立着贴在他腹部的顶端，那里溢出的黏稠液体渗入他指间的缝隙，仿佛在昭示着渴求。  
让他们之中的任何一位露出意乱情迷的表情是很难的一件事，所以生理表现就成为了判断标准之一。  
至于另一个判断标准……  
“我申请临时使用灯戒把你准备在床头的小东西拿过来。”  
布鲁斯点点头，绿色的戒指被哈尔从床边的衣服里召回到手上，在完成任务之后又被哈尔塞到了布鲁斯的枕头底下。  
布鲁斯指尖的温度跟不上哈尔体温的攀升速度，携带着更加冰凉的膏体，在插入的时候引起了一阵嘶声。  
但很快它就融化在他的火热里，紧接着就是在两人的轻车熟路下不用多费劲就达成的更为火热的结合。  
满足的叹息同时在房间响起，逐渐变成越发厚重的喘息，偶尔被淹没在两人的唇齿交合里。

午夜钟声敲响的时候，布鲁斯已经在哈尔身上占据了更多的主导权。  
他放低了自己的速度，轻吻了正在他身下眨眼带笑等待着的人。  
“生日快乐，我的爱人。”  
哈尔在喘息中回吻了他，然后更加紧密地纠缠上去。

……

半躺在布鲁斯床上的哈尔终于想起自己花了五分钟雕好之后插在蛋糕上的巧克力蝙蝠，但他现在除了躺在这里和布鲁斯聊聊天之外什么也不想做了。  
他在布鲁斯的枕头底下摸索到了自己的灯戒重新戴回自己的手上，一边盯着它一边向身边的布鲁斯开口：“你说要是没有蝙蝠侠和绿灯侠，布鲁斯·韦恩和哈尔·乔丹还有机会认识吗？”  
“或许某一天布鲁斯·韦恩会大脑短路投资海滨城的航空业，再碰上一位出色的飞行员。”  
“或者是某一天哈尔·乔丹大脑短路来到了哥谭市为一位性格恶劣的企业总裁打工。”  
“恶劣吗？”  
“这你也想要我再重复一遍吗？”  
“适时了解评价。”  
“那我可以告诉你更多——”

……

“卢修斯最近给蝙蝠翼做了升级，或许你可以来测试一下。我是说——如果你有假期作为布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友兼试飞员留在哥谭而不是回OA当绿灯侠的话。”  
“荣幸之至，韦恩先生。”

 

——  
* 彩蛋【不是

“所以你还是要单独夜巡？！”  
“我的职责。另外你知道的，你太引人注目了，会暴露我。”  
“那不行，你说什么都不能把我单独留在这儿。”  
“……离开我的哥谭！”


End file.
